


A Night After Too Many Nights

by bonesofether



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of noncon, NSFW, Size Difference, Size Kink, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: After a particularly long time, Chromedome and Rewind decide to break their "cold spell".





	A Night After Too Many Nights

Nervously wiggling around on the berth, Chromedome resisted the urge to twiddle his digits as he watched Rewind mill around their quarters. The archivist was busy getting lubricant and even going so far as to pick out a playlist of songs that both he and Chromedome enjoyed, so he didn’t notice the mnemosurgeon’s worry for the moment. If anything, Rewind seemed rather excited about the prospect of finally being able to interface with Chromedome. Ever since the ‘incident’ with Overlord, the mnemosurgeon hadn’t been able to bring himself to interface with Rewind. It had brought up far too many bad memories…

Now, though, after much comfort, assurance, and coaxing from Rewind, and multiple therapy sessions with Rung, Chromedome found himself laying on the padded berth and staring nervously at the ceiling. His insides felt twisted and funny, as though they weren’t prepared for any sort of interfacing, but Chromedome’s mind and spark ached for the companionship that being intimate with Rewind provided. So, despite his worry, Chromedome remained quiet.

“Are you sure you’re doing okay, Domey?”

Startling slightly, snapping his gaze over, Chromedome saw Rewind looking at him from the side of the berth. The archivist was obviously concerned, and reached over to gently rub Chromedome’s arm and shoulder. He tilted his helm to the side, studying Chromedome for a moment, before continuing.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Rewind said softly, leaning against the side of the berth. “We can wait if you-”

“N-no, no,” Chromedome interjected quickly, shaking his helm as he sat up. He ventilated a short sigh and looked down at Rewind, who was still staring up at him with concern. “I want to do this. I... _miss_ doing this with you.”

Humming in thought, Rewind glanced away, as though mulling over what Chromedome had said. He then looked back up at them, having thought of a possible ‘alternative’.

“We don’t have to, uh, completely interface. I could use my hands or-”

“Thank you, Rewind, but no,” Chromedome interrupted again, this time his voice even softer. He stroked the smaller mech’s helm, his tone finding more sincerity in the face of Rewind’s offer of compromise. “Like I said, I’ve missed doing this with you and I want to do this. I...need to do this. Please.”

Unable to argue, Rewind nodded and nuzzled his faceplate against Chromedome’s hand. He sighed softly, mentally wishing that he could somehow reassure his nervous mate, but unsure of what else he could do. Especially since Chromedome seemed set on proceeding. So, with that in mind, Rewind gave a short nod and turned back to what he had been doing. He’d specifically chosen some thick, warming lubricant that Ratchet had suggested for the occasion, and every song on his selected playlist was one that both he and Chromedome enjoyed.

Once he had everything ready, Rewind started the music and went over to the berth. Chromedome was still sitting up, but, fortunately, appeared to have calmed down by a slight degree. The mnemosurgeon reclined back onto the bedding, watching Rewind as they situated themselves between his legs. Forcing himself to remain calm to stop the slight tremble in his thighs, Chromedome took a deep ventilation and glanced up at the ceiling before looking back to Rewind.

“You ready?” the archivist inquired.

“Y-yeah.” Frowning at how his voice trembled, Chromedome composed himself as best he could and gave an affirmative nod. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

Though there was a brief pause on Rewind’s part, the minibot reached down and grasped Chromedome’s thighs, guiding them to wrap around his waist. It always worked best for the both of them if Chromedome could lock his legs around Rewind’s waist, as it gave the smaller mech a better angle and allowed them to hit the sensor clusters that ran along the bottom of the mesh walls in Chromedome’s valve. It was a trick that they had accidentally come across during one of their more adventurous positions, and one that they both enjoyed repeating.

“Okay, here we go…”

With that, Rewind reached down and began to massage gently at Chromedome’s interface panel. He wanted to make sure to take things slow and steady, so as to not alarm Chromedome. He watched the mnemosurgeon’s reactions closely, watched as they writhed and arched their back slightly as he intensified the pressure against the warming interface panel. Though they seemed to be enjoying themselves, Rewind could still feel a slight tremble, and not one of anticipation, going through the larger mech’s frame.

So, with that in mind, Rewind slowed his ministrations just a little, but kept the pressure. He let his digit tips run teasingly along the seams of Chromedome’s interface panel, making a quiet chuckle when Chromedome made an audible squeak of surprise and pleasure. The mnemosurgeon flushed in embarrassment, but quickly got comfortable and was even able to relax his hips a little so that he was able to spread his legs further. The action did not go unnoticed, and Rewind leaned forward so that his free hand could run along Chromedome’s midsection.

“Still doing okay, Domey?” Rewind asked, feeling heat and tensity begin to build up between his legs.

“Y-yeah,” Chromedome answered with a quick nod of his helm. “I’m doing alright. K-keep going...please.”

He could feel pressure beginning to coil up behind his interface panel, and while there were memories, dark and terrifying ones, gnawing at the edges of his thoughts, Chromedome forced himself to focus on Rewind. The little archivist’s hand was following an invisible route that it knew very well, and it was causing lubricant to begin to pool up from Chromedome’s valve entrance.

The sense of wetness beginning to rub against the inside of his interface panel made Chromedome grunt softly and writhe on the bedding. Rewind immediately slowed his actions, giving the mnemosurgeon a concerned look, but before they could say anything, Chromedome shook his helm. He lifted his hips, wordlessly imploring Rewind to continue. Even if the paralyzing memories were still at the edges of Chromedome’s thoughts, Chromedome wanted Rewind to continue.

And continue Rewind did…

Taking the invitation from action, Rewind slid down and began to nuzzle his faceplate against the mnemosurgeon’s inner thighs. His hands trailed downwards, digit tips teasing at Chromedome’s hips, then thighs, and then returning to continue tantalizing at their interface panel. Grinning inwardly when he heard Chromedome moan audibly, Rewind continued to nuzzle his faceplate down their inner thighs before reaching the mnemosurgeon’s now hot interface panel.

Pausing only to give Chromedome a brief moment of anticipation, Rewind then began to eagerly rub and nuzzle his faceplate against the larger mech’s interface panel. He could feel the heat emanating from the smooth metal, and could smell Chromedome’s lubricant underneath it. Making a low noise of wanting, Rewind continued his ministrations, his hands massaging at Chromedome’s inner thighs and teasing at the interface panel seams. He was encouraged when his digit tips ran across the first pearls of lubricant that had begun to dot the edges of the panel.

“Domey,” Rewind moaned quietly, making sure to let the reverberations of his voice tease thrum past his faceplate. “Domey…”

“Ah...ah, Rewind!” Chromedome groaned, arching his back and reflexively reaching down to clutch at the archivist’s helm. His grip was gentle, but imploring, and the mnemosurgeon began to roll his hips slowly, giving Rewind more of his interface panel to pay attentions to. “Rewind...please.”

“Not yet,” Rewind chuckled, smearing Chromedome’s lubricant against their interface panel. “Heh, not yet, Domey.”

Even though he groaned in response, it was one of appreciation and enjoyment, and Chromedome let his helm fall back onto the soft comforts of the berth bedding. He continued to roll his hips in time with Rewind’s nuzzling, occasionally making contented whimpers and moans whenever the archivist faceplate or digit tips would brush across a particularly sensitive spot. The world around Chromedome was beginning to pleasantly swirl out of focus, and the mnemosurgeon covered his visor so he could focus solely on the music and Rewind’s presence.

“Think you can hold out for a bit-”

A metallic click of Chromedome’s interface panel suddenly sliding away cut Rewind off, and the mnemosurgeon appeared to be just as startled by the action as Rewind was. His hand immediately fell away from his visor, and Chromedome sat up partially, looking down at Rewind sheepishly. The archivist looked up at him from between Chromedome’s legs, still appearing surprised. However, the surprise quickly faded to give way to a knowing smirk and Rewind promptly resituated himself between Chromedome’s thighs.

“Let’s continue, then,” the minibot purred.

With that, Rewind pressed his faceplate against the now exposed folds of Chromedome’s valve entrance. An unexpected amount of lubricant squelched audibly against the minibot’s faceplate, smearing across the warm metal and earning a loud moan from Chromedome. Though he was surprised at how much lubricant had already welled out of Chromedome’s valve, Rewind wasn’t complaining. The fact that the mnemosurgeon was reacting so intensely and well was quickly putting the archivist’s worries at ease.

“Ohhh, Rewind…!” Chromedome moaned loudly, reaching up and grabbing at the berth bedding tightly as the minibot’s warm faceplate rubbed indulgently against the sensitive, mesh folds.

Making a pleased noise, Rewind moved just enough so that he could brush his index and middle digit tips across the entrance of Chromedome’s valve. He continued to rub and nuzzle his lubricant-slick faceplate against Chromedome’s firm anterior node, but made sure to watch the mnemosurgeon’s reaction to being penetrated, even if it was only with digits to start.

Fortunately, the larger mech appeared to be at ease with the possibility, and, after a moment of thought, Rewind began to nuzzle slow circles against Chromedome’s anterior node as he pushed his digits into the mnemosurgeon’s valve. He kept the action slow, being careful when he felt Chromedome tense, and stopped once his digits were completely inside. Then, after a few more moments, Rewind tentatively wiggled his digits around, the tips brushing against sensitive nodes and sending spirals of erotic stimulation through Chromedome’s trembling frame.

“Still doing okay, Domey?” Rewind asked softly, still wiggling his digits around inside Chromedome’s valve.

“Y-yeah! Keep...keep going!” Chromedome replied breathlessly, even though there was still trepidation in his spark. “Please...keep going!”

Humming as he continued to nuzzle circles against Chromedome’s anterior node, Rewind began to work his digits in and out of the mnemosurgeon’s valve. Hot lubricant squelched as it was displaced by the archivist’s digits. There was even enough of it that the occasional squirt would spurt against Rewind’s faceplate before dripping down.

Ratchet had warned that there was the possibility that the fluid output from Chromedome would be excessive if a considerable amount of time passed before interfacing. He had also advised that Rewind be slow and careful with their actions, had even suggested fingering as the first step, to make sure that they didn’t aggravate any possible, remaining injuries or startle Chromedome. However, Rewind hadn’t expected _this_ much lubricant, and the minibot could only imagine the mess of fluids that they would both be afterwards.

Working his digits in and out of his partner’s valve, Rewind let his other hand slide down between his own legs as his interface panel clicked away. His spike pressurized seamlessly, trembles of relief going through the minibot’s frame at the relief from the pressure. Not hesitating, Rewind began to stroke at his spike, groaning as he continued to nuzzle his faceplate against Chromedome’s anterior node. The sound reverberated against the soft folds and firm node, making the mnemosurgeon arch their back and moan Rewind’s name.

Both their frames were beginning to gleam with the sheen of excited heat, shudders rippling through them intermittently as both their overload charges continued to heat up. Chromedome’s digit tips dug deep into the bedding, his thighs trembling constantly as his sense swirled in a pleasant, heady mess. Rewind was working between the larger mech’s thighs eagerly, murmuring loving words of reassurance and praise as they continued to fervently stroke their own spike.

Feeling his insides tense up and transfluid dribble down his hard spike, Rewind ventilated a shaky sigh as he lifted his helm to look up at Chromedome. The mnemosurgeon appeared to be as content as possible, and given the copious amounts of lubricant and even transfluid that were smeared all over their thighs, the archivist thought that they may be able to proceed.

...but better to ask, just in case.

“Ruh-ready, Domey?” Rewind asked, still slowly jerking himself off to keep feeding his overload charges.

As humiliating as it was, for a brief moment, Chromedome wasn’t sure. Physically, he was more than ready. His valve ached for further, deeper stimulation, and his anterior node pulsed in carnal excitement. Mentally, however, the mnemosurgeon worried that he might flashback in mid-interface with Rewind.

And that was something Chromedome wasn’t sure he could ever live down.

But he couldn’t simply not answer. He couldn’t leave Rewind in the...state they were currently in.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Chromedome answered, his voice tiny.

“You sure?” Rewind asked gently.

“Yeah, I’m sure…!” Chromedome replied quickly, nodding his helm. He wanted to answer before Rewind doubted his words too much...and before he doubted himself too much. The mnemosurgeon forced a shaky chuckle. “Heh, fr-frag me senseless, already, heh.”

Rewind studied his conjunx for a moment, then made a pleased chuckle and slowly positioned himself so that the head of his spike brushed against the hot, wet entrance of Chromedome’s valve entrance. The mnemosurgeon shuddered in anticipation, and Rewind braced himself by holding onto the larger mech’s hips. Then, as slowly and carefully as he could manage, pushed his spike into Chromedome’s awaiting valve.

“Oh...oh, oh, oh,” Chromedome whispered shakily as he felt himself being gently penetrated. Rows of aroused sensors fired excitedly in response, sending spirals of erotic stimulation through him. It was intense enough that it helped quell the uneasiness in him that was threatening to ruin the mood, and Chromedome groaned again in contentment as he lifted his hips in wordless imploring.

“Hnh, ah!” Rewind tried to find his voice, but as the tight, wet folds of Chromedome’s valve enveloped his spike, the archivist’s voice caught in his vocalizer. He tilted his hips back just enough, knowing that the head of his spike would find a cluster of hypersensitive sensors on the roof of Chromedome’s valve. The mesh walls rubbed pleasantly against the heated plating of Rewind’s spike, coaxing a spurt of pre-overload transfluid from the smaller mech. Stopping, for the moment, when he was hilted completely inside Chromedome, Rewind shivered and gripped at the larger mech’s inner thighs, looking down at them wantingly as viscous lubricant dripped down his faceplate. “S-still doing okay?”

“Mmhm,” Chromedome moaned with a nod of his helm.

Looking up at Rewind, the mnemosurgeon felt the last bits of uneasiness fade from him as he looked up at the familiar, adoring visage. Ventilating a long sigh of pleasure, Chromedome relaxed back against the berth bedding and lifted his hips. He slowly rolled them, helping start the pace and make an indulgent rut against Rewind’s hips. The mnemosurgeon’s frame shuddered again, but this time, it was purely from erotic stimulation as their overload charges burned eagerly.

Taking the cue, Rewind began to thrust at the pace that Chromedome had set, having to hold onto the larger mech so that they could steady themselves. Hot lubricant squelched audibly around Rewind’s spike, squirting out and smearing against the archivist’s thighs and midsection. Chromedome started to try and apologize for the mess he was making, but before he could speak, Rewind tilted their hips upwards. The action made the head of Rewind’s spike make contact with Chromedome’s interior node, sending flashes of carnal delight through the mnemosurgeon’s systems.

“Ahh! Rewind! Rewind!” Chromedome cried, bucking reflexively. He reached around with his legs and wrapped them around the smaller mech’s waist, helping them thrust deeper into his wanton valve. “Hnnnh! Thuh-that’s it! Ohh!”

“Domey…!” Rewind groaned in response, his thrusts taking on a new degree of fervency. Wisps of steam rose from the archivist’s gleaming frame, and Rewind arched his back to make his thrusts go deeper. The berth beneath them creaked, and the bedding was getting soaked with lubricant and traces of transfluid. “Domey! Feels so-so good!”

Moving his hips to a different angle, remembering where the most sensitive spots inside Chromedome’s valve, Rewind grinned to himself when he heard his conjunx make a borderline squeal of delight in response. The larger mech’s spike twitched and gave a spurt of transfluid, which dribbled down to mingle with the lubricant pooling up underneath them. The archivist’s overload charges burned excitedly, greedily taking in all the stimulation that the soft, tight mesh walls of Chromedome’s valve provided.

Hearing his conjunx groan and feeling the plating on their spike raise a little as the member engorged with transfluid, Chromedome began to move his frame back and forth in time with Rewind’s thrusts. The head of Rewind’s spike kept hitting Chromedome’s overly sensitive, interior node, repeatedly sending flashes of pleasure that flooded the mnemosurgeon’s systems. Moaning Rewind’s name loudly, Chromedome bucked and leaned forward a slight degree as his insides began to tense as his overload drew nearer.

“Hn! Ah! Hah! Cl-close! Get-getting so close!” Chromedome cried, writhing on the lubricant stained bedding as Rewind eagerly and fervently thrust in and out of his valve.

Sensors were firing in rapid succession, notching up his impending overload, and just when Chromedome thought it was about to peak...the charges kept winding up. Crying out loudly, begging Rewind to keep going, Chromedome bucked and writhed as his overload ached for climax. The larger mech kept his trembling legs locked around Rewind’s frame, his wet, inner thighs sliding up and down along the archivist’s hips. Chromedome’s overload was so close...so close that he could feel the heat burning in his midsection, just waiting to flood his valve and entire frame in sexual release.

So close…

So cl-

With a sudden burst of intensity that caught both of them off guard, Chromedome overloaded. He ecstatically cried out a garbled version of Rewind’s name, his back arching sharply as his insides, particularly his valve walls, tensed rhythmically. Transfluid throbbed from his spike, spattering on his midsection, as well as Rewind’s chassis and face. Lubricant spurted in copious amounts as his valve greedily massaged at Rewind’s spike hilted inside it, and Chromedome tossed his helm to one side. His systems raced in the midst of his climax, running hot and hard enough that the mnemosurgeon briefly had the thought that he might be rendered unconscious.

“Chrome-dome!” Rewind cried haltingly as the larger mech’s valve tightened suddenly and sharply around his hard spike, which had engorged with transfluid in preparation for the smaller mech’s overload.

It only took one, hard thrust into his conjunx’s overloading valve to push Rewind’s own climax to peak. The archivist gasped and bucked, grabbing Chromedome’s thighs tightly, as the plating on his thick spike flared and forced Rewind to remain hilted inside his lover. Groaning and making small shudders as transfluid throbbed, thick and hot, from his spike to flood Chromedome’s valve. It mixed and squelched hotly with the excessive lubricant that had welled up and was leaking from the larger mech’s valve, leaving a translucent, opalescent mess beneath them.

As the throes of one of the most intense overloads he’d ever experienced ebbed, Chromedome made a few weak, whimpering moans. His legs went slack, falling from Rewind’s frame to rest on the bedding. Struggling to even out his ventilation, his frame shivering from the sudden energy output, Chromedome slowly turned his helm to look back at Rewind.

The smaller mech, their own overload having subsided, had collapsed, to a degree, resting their smaller frame on Chromedome’s larger one. Rewind lifted his helm, giving his conjunx a contentedly exhausted look, before withdrawing his spike slowly and carefully from Chromedome’s valve. Though they groaned with the action, Rewind was quick to crawl over so that he could cuddle up at Chromedome’s side. To which the mnemosurgeon welcomed them with tired, but open, arms.

“We sure did make a mess, didn’t we, Domey?” Rewind chuckled, looking at the massive stains of lubricant and transfluid they had left on the bedding in the wake of their interfacing.

“Ratchet did...kind of warn us, didn’t he?” Chromedome laughed tiredly as he stroked Rewind’s helm with a trembling hand.

“Warning or no warning, I think the mess was completely worth it.”

Managing another, far more content, laugh, Chromedome hugged Rewind close. The archivist whispered loving nonsense to his conjunx, reaching up and stroking Chromedome’s face as he spoke. In response, the mnemosurgeon would nuzzle his faceplate against Rewind’s palm, returning the sweet words as he felt the ghosts of bad memories fade from his thoughts.

This had been a much needed night after far too many.


End file.
